


Cobblepot's Cuteness

by CobblepotsComfort



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fun, Gen, Love, Love Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobblepotsComfort/pseuds/CobblepotsComfort
Summary: Just a bit of fluffy fun, an affectionate poem about Oswald and our love for him x





	Cobblepot's Cuteness

**Cobblepot’s Cuteness**

 

Cute when you’re angry

 

Cute when you’re sad

 

Cute when you’re happy

 

Cute when you’re mad

 

Cute when you’re clever

 

Cute when you’re crazy

 

Cute when you’re busy

 

Cute when you’re lazy

 

Cute no matter what you do

 

Cute little Cobblepot - we love you! <3

  
  
  



End file.
